


Thriller

by jupiter23



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, inspired by Pandora, the Ryder twins are both mischievous little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: Gil loses a bet when Scott shows off one of his “many talents.”





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Total Eclipse of the Heart, Thriller, nor any part of the Mass Effect franchise belongs to me. I'm merely bending them for my own twisted amusement. 
> 
> Also, this is my first foray into m/m smut. Feel free to blast me in the comments if I've gotten something wrong.

Scott couldn’t decide if “bored” was the correct term for what he was at the moment. On the one hand, people had never been able to believe that someone could get bored while sitting in a bar on said bar’s second-ever (or was it the third? Fourth? It might have been the fifth for all Scott knew. He couldn’t remember the exact details of that email Liam had forwarded him) karaoke night. On the other hand, he and his crew needed the break. The series of assignments and errands that had had them hopping between planets and their outposts recently had worn on everyone’s nerves, and none of them could wait to dock at the Nexus for some shore leave.

Although, Scott _had_ been hoping his shore leave would involve himself and Gil alone in his quarters while everyone else was off the _Tempest_. But Gil had wanted to go to Vortex’s karaoke night with everyone else, and Sara had sent him an email telling him that she was meeting Jaal there and they should meet for a double date. And that was how Scott found himself crammed in a booth between Gil and Sara and the rest of the _Tempest_ crew, only half-listening to PeeBee telling a story about one of her many drunken exploits back in the Milky Way while a drunk-off-his-ass human on the stage tried to sing an old song from Earth’s late twentieth century and wondering how much more time he should let pass before he could get away with grabbing Gil and escaping back to the ship.

“Okay, it’s someone else’s turn,” PeeBee announced once her story was finished and everyone was done laughing. “And make it a good one, because this guy on stage _sucks_.”

“It’s _karaoke_ , PeeBee, no one is supposed to be _good_ at it,” Vetra pointed out.

“Scott is,” Sara said as she took a sip of her mixed fruit juice.

Every eye in their group turned towards Scott at that. “You’re seriously telling me your brother can sing?” Liam asked disbelievingly.

Scott shrugged and sipped at his own glass of juice. “I’m alright, I guess,” he said.

“ _Alright?!_ Scott, don’t lie! He’s amazing is what he is,” Sara argued.

“Really?” Gil piped up, turning more fully towards Scott and propping his chin on a hand. “Prove it.”

Scott turned to face Gil full-on, his lips curving up in a smirk and a burning look in his eyes that everyone at the table could read for exactly what it was. “ _Every now and then I fall apart_ ,” he sang along with the inebriated man on stage, albeit on-key and much more smoothly, “ _And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever/and if you only hold me tight, we’ll be holding on forever…_ ”

Sara shook with laughter as everyone else blinked in astonishment. “Damn,” Liam murmured from across the table.

“Why did none of _us_ ever know this about you?” Gil demanded almost indignantly.

“No one ever asked,” Scott answered, taking another pull from his glass.

“Okay, yeah, Ryder can sing,” PeeBee said before Gil could respond to Scott. “I still want to hear a story from someone.”

“I’ve got one,” Drack volunteered.

“Let me guess, it ends with you winning a bar fight?” Cora asked.

“How did you—“

“Because that’s how all of your drunken stories end,” Lexi interrupted. A chorus of “Mmm-hmm”s and “Yep”s and head-nodding followed.

“Fine, then,” Drack growled. “How about you then, Ryder?”

“Which one?” Scott and Sara asked.

Drack narrowed his eyes at both of them. “I don’t care,” he answered. Scott and Sara slapped one another a high-five as Drack added on a muttered “Smart-asses” under his breath.

“Yeah, there’s got to be a good one between the two of them,” Liam said.

“Not from me, there isn’t,” Sara said. “I’ve never been drunk.”

“Seriously? How have you never gotten drunk before?” Vetra said.

“She _has_ been drinking nothing but that juice all night,” Suvi pointed out.

“Never saw the appeal of a hangover,” Sara answered. Then she shot a sly smile at Scott. “Scott was once, though.”

Scott glared at her. “And we agreed that we were never talking about that night _ever again_ , Sara.” Sara’s smile only grew broader as she brought her glass to her lips again.

“It must be a good one if he doesn’t want to tell it,” Liam said.

“It must be _really_ good, since he’s turning red,” PeeBee pointed out.

“I bet it has something to do with all those scars all over his body that he never talks about,” Gil added.

“It does, actually!” Sara chirped happily.

“Wait, what scars?” Kallo asked.

“You mean the ones on his back and shoulders that look like teeth and claw marks?” Liam said. “Because most of us have seen those.”

“Kid, if you were mauled in a fight or something, there’s no need to be embarrassed about it,” Drack said.

It was Gil’s turn to grin slyly. “I doubt it was a fight,” he explained to everyone. “He also has them on his hips and between his thighs.”

“Oh my God,” Scott groaned, his forehead landing on the table with an audible _thunk_.

“ _What?! You never told me—_ “ Sara nearly shrieked.

A snort from Lexi’s direction drew everyone’s attention—and Scott’s glare—towards her. She suddenly became extremely interested in her glass of wine, even as she fought back a smile.

“You know what happened,” Cora said.

“Spill, Lexi,” Vetra said.

Lexi met Scott’s eyes as she lost the battle to keep her knowing grin at bay. “Doctor-patient confidentiality,” she reminded them all, punctuating it with a sip of wine.

“Thank you, Lexi,” Scott said, relieved.

“ _And_ you needed medical attention?! This is just getting better and better!” PeeBee said gleefully.

“In that case, since Lexi _can’t_ talk, and Scott _won’t_ , Sara?” Gil asked.

“Darling one, you _did_ promise your brother,” Jaal reminded Sara, who made a face.

“Shit,” she spat out. Then she heaved a sigh. “You’re right, I did.”

“Thank you, Jaal!” Scott said. “It’s nice to know which of you actually has my back around here.”

“Don’t worry,” Gil said determinedly while everyone else moaned in disappointment. “I’ll get that story out of you eventually.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Scott said as he finished off his juice.

“Oh, I will,” Gil said. “In fact, I bet I can make you tell me before we leave this bar tonight.”

“Really?” Scott turned to meet Gil’s challenging smile with one of his own. “And just _how_ do you think you’re gonna make me talk?”

Gil glanced to the stage, where the intoxicated human was wrapping up his song. “I bet that golden voice of yours can’t get anyone in this room up and dancing,” he said.

“Uh, Gil, I really don’t think you want to make this bet,” Sara warned.

“Come on, he’s not the only one who wants to hear this story,” Liam said.

Scott’s smile had widened into a lethal grin. “I’d listen to my sister if I were you,” he said without taking his eyes away from Gil. “Because I can have half this room out of their chairs with the right song.”

“ _Please_ , no one’s _that_ good,” PeeBee said.

“Uh, something tells me Ryder _is_ ,” Vetra said. “And by the way, what would Ryder get if he wins?”

A look flashed across Gil’s face that suggested he hadn’t thought of that, but he quickly masked it with his well-practiced poker face. “If I win…” Scott mused, then the thought hit him, and his lethal grin took on a more feral edge. “If I win,” he repeated, “You have to do _that thing_ we talked about.”

To Gil’s credit, his only reaction to Scott’s terms was to blink twice, betraying nothing else about his reluctance to what Scott had been trying to talk him into doing for a while now. “Fine. I agree to your terms,” he said.

“Now I’m torn,” PeeBee said as Scott stood up and waved Sara, Jaal, and Drack out of the booth so he could go and talk to the DJ. “I want to hear Ryder’s story, but I also want to know what it is Gil has to do if he loses.”

“This just keeps getting better and better,” Cora said, and Scott wanted to laugh as he walked away.

Scott returned to the table less than a minute later with a microphone in one hand. The asari DJ had for some reason been overjoyed that the human Pathfinder himself wanted to participate, and had told him to just signal when he was ready to take the stage.

“Alright, _Brodie_ , you’re on,” Scott said, leaning on the table with one hand and extending the other out to Gil. “More than half the people in this room are dancing by the end of the song, and I win.”

“And if less than half of them are still sitting, _Ryder,_ ” Gil answered as he stood and clasped hands with Scott, “you have a story to share with the class.” Scott’s grin returned as he and Gil pulled one another in for a peck on the lips, sealing their bet.

 

The second they parted, Gil sat back down and Scott motioned to the DJ. Gil’s eyes narrowed when the opening notes of the song started. He’d heard it somewhere before, but where?

“Oh shit, _this_ was the song he picked!?” Liam said.

“Ryder, I _love_ this song!” PeeBee nearly screeched.

Right at that moment, two humans, a salarian, and an asari jumped up from their table and arranged themselves in a line in the middle of the room, launching into the dance that was invented just for this particular song.

“Aw, Gil, I think you’re _fucked_ ,” Vetra said.

Scott barked out a laugh as he activated the microphone. “You have _no idea_ ,” he said. Then, exactly on cue with the music, he backed away from the table as he began singing, his eyes still locked on Gil’s. “ _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark…”_

“Is that the human Pathfinder?” said an asari at a nearby table.

“Come on, let’s dance!” said a female turian to her two friends at another table, hauling them both to their feet to join the line of people already dancing.

 _“Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart,”_ Scott sang, watching the new wave of dancers hitting the floor as he made his way around the room, rather than going directly to the stage. _“You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it…”_

Two more humans joined the line when Gil finally placed the song, and Scott had locked eyes with him right as he did. That damned smile plastered on his face turned smug when he saw the realization on Gil’s face.

He was indeed fucked, in more ways than one.

“Gil, I’m sorry, but I love this song too much! I gotta dance!” PeeBee announced, standing up on the bench and crawling over the table.

“PeeBee, wait for me,” Kallo said to her as she made it to the other side of the table.

“Kallo, do you even know this dance?” Suvi asked.

“Not really, but if it means Gil might lose a bet, I’ll learn,” he answered. And then he and PeeBee were off to join the rapidly growing line of dancers. Gil rolled his eyes at their retreating backs.

 _“You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run,”_ Scott sang as he watched Kallo and PeeBee leave the table, and Gil didn’t think it was possible for a grin to get any more smug. _“You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun…”_

“You know what?” Liam said, standing up, “PeeBee’s right, this song is just too awesome to _not_ dance to.”

“Yeah, it does look kind of fun,” Drack added, standing up as well.

“Well, I can’t let you go out there by yourselves,” Cora said. And she too was out of her seat.

“Damn you all!” Gil called after them as they joined Kallo and PeeBee.

 _“They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side,”_ Scott was still singing as he watched Liam, Drack and Cora fall in line, and Gil was convinced for about two solid seconds that Scott was going to start laughing. It would have been good for Gil if he had, since he would have lost the beat of the song and people would have stopped dancing if he couldn’t continue.

Just then, a pained whine came from his left. Gil looked over to see Suvi biting her lip and bouncing slightly in her seat. “Sorry, Gil!” she said a second later, jumping up and joining the rest of the crew.

“Et tu, Suvi?” Gil muttered. The song shifted to Vincent Price’s spoken verses, and Scott took the temporary reprieve as he finally made his way to the stage to laugh. Tables had been moved out of the way to make room for the other people who had jumped up to join the dance. Gil could see that almost half the people who were there, and a few he was convinced had just walked in, were up and dancing.

“If it makes you feel any better, Gil, I can’t dance worth a damn,” Sara said.

“And I am not familiar with this music at all,” Jaal put in.

“You already know what happened the last time I tried to dance in public,” Vetra said.

Lexi didn’t seem to notice that any of them had spoken at all. She was busy typing notes into her omni-tool.

“Thanks,” Gil said. “At least I’ve found out who my _real_ friends are.” Sara, Jaal, and Vetra laughed good-naturedly.

Scott had made it to the stage then, and PeeBee and Liam had even joined him there. _“'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night/And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike,”_ he sang out as Liam and PeeBee continued dancing on either side of him.

He knew Scott wasn’t much more of a dancer than his sister was, so at least he wasn’t trying to dance with the song. But _dear God_ those burning looks Scott kept shooting him as he continued singing had blood rushing straight to his groin, and he’d had to part his legs in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. The move had his knee brushing against Vetra’s leg under the table, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her mandibles lifting up in a smile.

“Suddenly can’t wait to get out of here?” she asked, casting a glance around the room. “What is he going to make you _do_ , anyway?”  

Gil had also taken a look around the room, and his face fell slightly. Only a few people were still sitting down, and most of them were angarans. He’d even noticed that only one of the bartenders was still behind the bar. “Seems I’ll be telling you all about it later,” he said.

“Hey, Gil? Jaal and I are gonna get out of here,” Sara said. Then she leaned in and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “And don’t worry. If Scott won’t tell you about that night, then I will.” Gil couldn’t help chuckling as Sara patted his arm and ushered Jaal out of the booth ahead of her.

_“'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night,”_ Scott sang, watching as Sara leaned in to speak to Gil for a moment just before she and Jaal got up and headed for the exit hand-in-hand. As they left, she caught his eye and flashed him a thumbs-up and a grin. _“'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try,”_ he continued, responding with a wink and a slight broadening of his own grin. Then his eyes captured Gil’s again, and he could see the heat building in those beautiful hazel eyes from across the room.

Scott didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to win a bet in his life.

 

Gil tried to not think of it as adding insult to injury when the crowd erupted into wild applause the moment the song was finished. But then Scott decided to address everyone before he left the stage.

“Thank you!” Scott told the crowd as their cheering and clapping tapered off. “No, seriously, I owe all of you a thank you.” The room went momentarily quiet as they waited for Scott to explain, and even Gil paused in the act of maneuvering himself out of the booth. “It’s because of all of you,” Scott went on, making sure his and Gil’s eyes were locked on one another’s as he spoke, “that I was able to win a bet with my boyfriend-slash-chief engineer over there.” Gil rolled his eyes and released a long-suffering sigh as the crowd laughed and applauded again just before drifting back to their tables.

“Let’s go and get this over with,” Gil said as soon as Scott approached the table.

“You’re acting like this is some kind of chore,” Scott said as Gil took his hand, their fingers interlacing with one another.

“Wait, you mean we don’t get to watch?” PeeBee called to the two of them as they started making their way through the crowd towards the exit.

“Uh, hard _no_ on that,” Scott called back over his shoulder as Gil clapped the palm of his free hand to his face and shook his head.

“By the way,” Gil said as they left Vortex behind and headed towards the docking bay, “if we encounter any zombies, you’re on your own.”

Scott only laughed in response.

 

They managed to make it all the way back to the _Tempest_ before one of them decided to answer the heat building between them. To Scott’s surprise, Gil was the one to draw him into a deep kiss, pushing him back against the bulkhead just inside _Tempest’s_ air lock and wedging a thigh between his legs.

Not that Scott minded in the least. They both knew that this night wasn’t ending until he had collected his reward from their bet. Although he _had_ expected a little resistance and a lot of resignation on Gil’s part. It didn’t matter, though. He’d indulge them both for a bit.

Gil’s mouth left Scott’s to lick and nip a trail of fire down his jaw and along the column of this throat, stopping to give some extra attention to the spot at the base of Scott’s throat that never failed to draw a moan from him. Scott, in turn, wrapped one of his legs around Gil’s, drawing it in tighter and allowing him to begin slowly grinding against his thigh.

“Mmmm…don’t think this is going to make me forget what you owe me…” Scott moaned into Gil’s ear right as he was pulling the collar of his shirt aside to nip at the skin of his shoulder.

His words had the intended effect of causing Gil to freeze in place. “Damn,” Gil muttered against his shoulder. “Well, you can’t blame me for trying, can you?”

Scott snaked a hand between them to stroke Gil’s still-clothed erection. “I suppose not,” he answered as Gil let out a soft groan at the contact. “Now how about we move this somewhere more private?” His groan ended on a lust-filled whine when Scott’s hand left him to interlace their fingers again and pull him out of the air lock and onto the bridge.

 

The door to the Pathfinder’s quarters had no sooner slid shut than the two were on one another again. However, Scott was onto Gil’s distraction tactics now, and managed to not find himself against a wall this time. Before Gil could even move to push him towards the wall beside the door, Scott grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him towards the bed. He stopped just before the backs of Gil’s knees hit the edge.

“Time to collect my winnings,” Scott said as he pulled away from Gil, crossing the room to his desk and pulling a strip of cloth from one of the drawers.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually keeping sex toys in your—wait, is that a piece of Jaal’s rofjinn?” Gil asked as Scott returned to stand in front of him.

“Left over piece from the last one he made. And it’s my desk, I’ll keep whatever I want in it.”

“….Wait, did you tell Jaal what you were going to do with that?”

“No,” Scott answered as he started folding the piece of fabric over. “He was going to throw it away, anyway. I doubt he cares at all what I wanted it for. Besides, even if he did figure it out, I don’t think he’ll say anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I wasn’t, actually,” Gil said.

“But you’re worried about _something_ ,” Scott said. The first time he had suggested they do this, Gil had been somewhat apprehensive about the whole idea. But he never would tell Scott what it was. And bet or no, Scott had no intention of going forward with this if Gil wasn’t comfortable with it.

“I just…” Gil paused and looked away, drawing in a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. “I…I like to be able to _see_ you, you know? Damn, that was cheesy as hell, wasn’t it?”

Scott smiled. “Not at all,” he said, tilting Gil’s face back up with a finger under his chin and pulling him into a light kiss. “And we can always stop if you don’t like it.”

It was Gil’s turn to smile. “Thank you,” he said, pulling Scott into another kiss.

Scott was actually reluctant to end this one. The thought that he was still owed was the only reason he pulled away this time. When he did, he made sure Gil’s eyes were trained on his as he laid the makeshift blindfold over them and tied it behind his head. He then drew Gil into another deep kiss as he began working his clothes off of him. Once he was completely naked, Scott guided him back onto the bed until he was lying back on the pillows. He made quick work of his own clothes before climbing onto the bed himself and crawling over Gil.

He started trailing feather-light kisses from Gil’s forehead to his cheeks and jaw line, and could feel him melting under the contact. When their lips met again, it was Scott’s turn to melt when their tongues tangled together. He broke off the kiss to nip and lick a trail back down his jaw line and throat when he could feel Gil’s fingertips tracing their own trail up from his waist to his ribs and had begun grinding his erection against his own. Scott stopped at the base of Gil’s throat, sucking a sizable mark near the pulse-point there and pulling a satisfyingly loud moan out of him, before continuing down and across his chest.

Right about the time Scott made it to his hips and began sucking a matching mark into the bone, Gil’s erection was already leaking pre-come and he was beginning to thrust upwards. Scott pulled one hand from where it was rubbing along Gil’s thigh to hold him down while the other reached for the bottle of lube waiting on the nightstand next to the bed. Scott coated his fingers and resumed kissing his way ever lower, his hand moving between Gil’s thighs to—

\--the sudden thudding of a body hitting the door to his quarters had both men freezing in place. The noise was immediately followed by a low giggle, accompanied by a dual-flanged moan.

“Mmmm, _Vetra_ …” there was no mistaking Suvi’s muffled groan right on the other side of his door.

One of Gil’s hands left where it was gripping Scott’s shoulder and he reached up for the blindfold. “Is that…”

Now this just wasn’t going to do. Scott hadn’t factored any potential interruptions into his plans tonight, so he would have to think fast. A devious smile tugged at his lips as the idea came to him just that quickly.  

 _“—AAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH  Scott!!!!!”_ Gil cried out, throwing his head back against the pillow, cut off from any further investigation as Scott’s mouth descended around his throbbing erection and sucking hard. His hand slammed to the bed and grabbed a fist full of sheets as the nails of his other hand dug into the skin of Scott’s shoulder.

The movement from the other side of the door stopped, and Vetra’s muttered _“Shit…”_ was the only sound Scott heard before there was the sound of footsteps retreating further down the corridor.

Scott couldn’t help smiling around Gil’s cock. “Scott,” Gil huffed out breathlessly, “did you just— _HAAAAAAHHHH!!!”_ Scott cut him off again with another deft suck and a teasing of his fingers at Gil’s entrance.  His free hand came up to hold Gil still again when he tried to start bucking into Scott’s mouth.

It didn’t take long for Gil’s cries to gain in pitch as he stretched him open and brushed at his prostate, and Scott knew he wasn’t far from his orgasm. Besides, Scott’s own arousal was becoming too insistent to ignore. Gil moaned in protest when Scott withdrew his mouth and hands from his body and reached for the lube again, coating his own painfully throbbing cock. He took up Gil’s lips with his own again, tongue sliding in and swallowing his moans as he slowly pushed into his tight heat.

Once he was fully seated, he stopped to give Gil time to adjust to him. Gil’s arms came up around him again, nails digging into the skin near Scott’s shoulder blades, and his legs wrapped around Scott’s waist.

 _“Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together,”_ Scott sang as he kissed his way towards Gil’s ear. Gil snorted out a laugh. _“All through the night I'll save you from the terror on th—shit!”_   The curse was gasped out when Gil flexed his muscles around Scott.

“Keep rubbing my lost bet in my face,” Gil chided as Scott regained control of himself. “I can keep doing— _fuck!_ ” It was Scott’s turn to cut Gil off, withdrawing and thrusting back in in one rapid movement.

“I can give as good as I get,” Scott retorted. And before Gil could come back with another comment, Scott started up a quick rhythm that had Gil crying out incoherently again within moments.

Scott knew that while both of them liked to draw things out and make them last, they wouldn’t be lasting much longer here. Gil was already on the edge again, and Scott wouldn’t be far behind him. As it was, Gil’s grip on him had tightened to the point where Scott knew he’d have bruises by morning.

And then it was almost too much for Scott himself. The sight of Gil under him, back arched and mouth falling open with his moans and cries while the blindfold remained firmly in place, nearly had him finishing first. But Scott was determined to see Gil finish first tonight. He reached between them and took Gil’s throbbing cock in hand, stroking once, and then twice.

On the third stroke, Gil came undone, coming hard on the both of them. As Gil’s body rocked with orgasm, Scott could feel a sharp sting pulling down his back. That combined with Gil still trembling around him had him spilling himself deep inside him.

As soon as the last aftershock of his orgasm faded, Scott collapsed on top of Gil, reaching up and pulling off the blindfold as they both worked to catch their breath.

“Wow….that was…” Gil trailed off.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed.

“So where’d you get the idea for—damn it,” Gil muttered, and there was just enough of an alert in his tone that Scott opened his eyes to see what had Gil’s attention. He followed Gil’s line of sight over his shoulder, where he was holding up his hands. Both of his hands were smeared with blood.

“Huh,” Scott said. He had thought Gil had scratched him…

“I’ll go get the medi-gel,” Gil said, trying to push Scott off of him so he could get up. He only gave up when he realized he couldn’t even push himself upright. “As soon as I can stand up,” he amended.

Scott couldn’t help grinning. “You’re welcome,” he said. Gil only rolled his eyes and pulled Scott back into his arms.

“So…” Gil ventured a few minutes later as Scott was starting to doze off, “you like it rough sometimes, then?”

“Maybe, why?” Scott answered.

He didn’t need to see his boyfriend’s face to know that comprehension had dawned on Gil. Unfortunately for Scott, it was also all the warning he was going to be given.

“Wait, is this what happened to you that one and only night you were drunk?” Gil’s voice was full of glee.

“I’m gonna go get the medi-gel,” Scott said, scrambling away from Gil. He was brought up short when his legs wouldn’t cooperate. And then Gil reached out and pulled him back down to the bed.

“Oh, no,” Gil said, and Scott wanted to curse him out for that gigantic shit-eating grin on his face. “As long as we’re stuck in this bed, I want to hear all about it!”

“Fuck me,” Scott muttered.

“I will later, now start talking,” Gil demanded.

 

A couple of hours later, Gil was awoken by a ping on his omni-tool. He hadn’t been able to get more than bare details out of Scott on his one and only night of complete inebriation. All Scott would say was that he woke up in bed with strangers and no memory of how they got there or what had happened. He flat out refused to be more forthcoming than that. Gil would have pushed for more, but given how embarrassed Scott seemed to be on the matter, he didn’t want to force the issue. Especially not after such an incredible round of sex.

Gil glanced over to Scott to find him still sound asleep. That wasn’t surprising, though. Scott could sleep like the dead. Gil actually sort of envied him for it.

Deeming it safe enough to not wake Scott, Gil turned on his omni-tool and pulled up the new email waiting for him.

 _The details you’ve been waiting for_ , it was titled.

_To: Gil  
From: Sara_

_I had to wait until Jaal fell asleep before I could write this, so sorry if you were asleep too. But if I know my brother, he’s probably never going to share the entire story of what happened the one and only time in his entire life he was shit-faced drunk, and I feel like you deserve to know_ something _. I mean, he_ is _covered in all those scars._

_Anyway, here is what I can tell you:_

_\--An asari and a male turian were involved._

_\--He was also covered in some pretty painful looking bruises. Seriously, it was like Drack’s guess that he had gotten mauled in a fight could have been right._

_\--I’m reasonably certain he had a rash in a_ *ahem* _very uncomfortable place to have a rash, if you get my meaning. Which would be possible if the turian hadn’t used a condom…_

_\--He couldn’t remember either of their names. He probably still can’t to this day._

_\--Yes, he had to see a doctor to get treated._

_I don’t really get why he’s so embarrassed about it. He’s not the first person to ever have a crazy drunken threesome, you know? Anyway, he’ll probably be more forthcoming with you._

_I’m going to sleep now. Good night._

_\--Sara_

 

Gil didn’t think he had ever laughed so hard in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Thriller that Scott was singing in this fic is the same cut you can hear in the official music video, which you can find on YouTube. So he was singing it out of order, and yet not, if that makes any sense.


End file.
